


Just A Normal Day

by constangreentrash



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Gen, In Which Ava is the only responsible legend, Stein/Jax/Amaya/Charlie/Nora are here out of spite, also this is my first fic on here- please be nice, not exactly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constangreentrash/pseuds/constangreentrash
Summary: Ava just wants a routine shopping trip. The legends have other ideas.
Relationships: Firestoner, John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Mona Wu/Nora Darhk, Nate Heywood/Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Just A Normal Day

Today was supposed to be a normal trip to the grocery store. Of course Ava should’ve known that any activity involving the Legends would be far from normal. It had started at breakfast when she had proposed a trip to Wegmans to stock up on some fresh fruits and veggies. Sure, food from the fabricator was fine, but it just didn’t taste the same as the real deal. She convinced the others to come by promising they could each pick out one thing.

So, after they’d all had breakfast and gotten their turn in the bathroom, they’d couriered to the store.   
Naturally, it didn’t take long for things to dissolve into chaos. Sara and Mick had already saddled up to the bar, and Stein and Amaya were ordering lunch for everyone, which left Ava to watch the rest of the legends.

She’d handed out coupons and some money to each of them, along with a list of essentials, but apparently they had all already forgotten about the task at hand.  
Mona and Gary were modeling clothes and sunglasses and having their own fashion show. Ava reluctantly took some pictures of Mona in cute cat-eye glasses to send to Nora.

Zari and a reluctant looking John were doing some sort of shopping cart bumper cars/race against Nate and Behrad. John and Nate weaved in between the aisles as Zari and Behrad sat in their respective carts and blasted each other with wind. Jax cheered them on and chased after them, filming the whole thing on his phone. She was pretty sure they wouldn’t be getting out of the store without a trip to the medbay. 

Charlie had managed to get a hold of the intercom and was providing some colorful commentary as referee.   
Before Ava could attempt to reign in the chaos, they were all promptly rounded up by security guards and escorted outside. But, they were all too busy laughing at Nate too care. Somehow he’d managed to chip a tooth. Nothing Gideon couldn’t fix. And since someone had technically ended up in the medbay, she’d be getting her five bucks from Sara after all. As they sat eating cartons of ice cream, curtesy of Mick’s thievery, Ava decided maybe it would be better if she just ordered online next time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! This is my first fic on here! Guess quarantine finally got to me :)
> 
> Be safe and healthy everybody!


End file.
